


How Peter meets Fury

by Dragonfire13



Series: Avengers Family [4]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Peter meets Fury for the first time and the first thing he said to him that makes his dad so proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Peter meets Fury

Peter sat outside the weird room were his dad and Cap were in there with the rest of his uncles and one aunt no wait two Pepper was in there to because Tony needed her to do something for him since his to lazy to do it himself. Peter sighed and took out the newest Starkpad that his dad made for him and soon was hacking into SHIELD's camera's. He grinned his seven year old grin and started to carefully make the camera's move around and switch from camera to camera tell he stopped on the one inside the door, were his family was. After clicking another button auto went on and he started to listen before getting bored and started to think about messing with the people on board but froze as he felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice he didn't know say "What do you think your doing Parker?"

Peter the one thing anyone one person would do if a strange man who you don't know grabs your shoulder and knows who you are. He ran for his dad screaming "DAAAAAADDDD!!! There's a PIRATE trying to kidnap ME!!!!!" and with one swift move he had learned from Aunt Natasha throw his foot up kicking the one eyed man in the chin before pounding on the door his dad's in while screaming again. A moment later the door was thrown open by Steve who had been the closer and he barely had time to look down before Peter was running behind him and sprinting into the room towards the most dangerous person in the room. His Aunt Natasha and climbing into her lap while grabbing onto her arm and saying "Aunt Natasha! You gotta save me from the evil pirate!"

"Evil pirate?" Natasha said just as confused as everyone else that is tell Fury walked in rubbing his chin and Peter let out a terrified squeak and grabbed his Aunt's arm tighter while saying "Quick Cap! Use your shield on him while his not looking!" Silence soon follows after that before Tony puts everything together and starts laughing before getting up and picking his son up while saying "Don't worry Peter the -snicker- pirate won't get you. His one of the good guys." Tony was silently thinking  _I knew Fury was a pirate! Peter just proved it! HA!... Hahahaha... I'm so proud of my little boy!_ Tony hugged Peter tighter to him before looking at Fury and grinning while saying "Isn't he a little angel?"

Fury glared at Tony while Peter made his eyes go wide and had a look of innocent on his face. "Don't let your son hack into SHIELD anymore Stark." Tony went to say something but Peter beat him to it by saying "You shouldn't make it so easy then!" before he let out a yelp and buried his head into his dad's jacket as Fury's glare turned to him instead of his dad. "Just make sure he doesn't hack into SHIELD again got it Stark?"

"Yep." Tony said with a nod already knowing that he wasn't going to stop Peter anytime soon. Peter looked up at his dad as they left the room with the rest of his family and looked back at Fury before whispering to Tony "I still think Cap should have used his shield on the pirate."

Tony didn't stop laughing till they got in his jet to take them home.


End file.
